All Those Little Moments
by Lizzy88
Summary: Post "Harbingers in the Fountain". Booth talks with Dr. Wyatt to figure out his feelings, and Dr. Wyatt confronts Sweets. Booth has to bring himself to tell Bones. Can he do it? And what will happen next?
1. Getting Somewhere

_A club called "the lab". Temperance Booth. A murder. A marriage. A pregnancy. A romantic attraction in the real world…_

"Doctor Sweets? May I come in?"

Doctor Lance Sweets jerked out of his reverie and looked up from his desk to see a tall, graying man with a squashed nose standing in his doorway.

"Doctor Wyatt!" He stood up hastily. "Come in! Sit down- how can I help you?"

"Well, Sweets- may I call you Sweets? Yes, well, I got a call from an extremely agitated Agent Booth the other night. I'd like to speak with you about that."

Sweets fidgeted. This had to be about Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan, and Booth's comatose dream. He motioned for Dr. Wyatt to sit down, then took a seat himself. He looked slightly nervous.

"There's no need to become upset, Sweets. I am not here to reprimand you- merely to speak to you- colleague to colleague if you will." He cocked and eyebrow, waiting for Sweets to respond. Sweets nodded. "Now, Agent Booth told me something that I happen to have known for quite some time now. What do you think that might be?"

"That he had brain surgery?"

"Well, that I _didn't _know, but he told me something I do."

"What?"

"That he is in love with Doctor Brennan."

Sweets paused. "I see. Doctor Wyatt," He held out three scans. "These are scans of Agent Booth's brain before, during, and after his coma. As you can see, before the coma, Agent Booth had very little romantic activity- during, however, there was tons, and after- the same." He watched Gordon Wyatt examine the scans closely. "I think you'll agree with me, Doctor Wyatt, that Agent Booth's affection for Doctor Brennan will wear off like the other effects of his coma. The romance came merely from his comatose brain processing the story Doctor Brennan was reading to him."

"Ah." Doctor Wyatt handed him back the scans. "Tell me, Sweets. Did this coma affect Agent Booth's heart?"

"Wha- no. I… Doctor Wyatt, you and I both know that we do not feel affection or desire from our literal hearts."

"Undoubtedly. But, it is only when we _come to terms_ with our feelings that the brain truly processes it. Agent Booth was in denial that he loved his partner before the coma. Afterwards, however…" He smiled lightly at Sweet's expression of disbelief. "And Doctor Brennan needed no coma to introduce these feelings as a reality."

Sweets was extremely confused. "But this could all be a side effect. If Booth gets Doctor Brennan to open up and then realizes that he doesn't really love her… Doctor Brennan will never love again."

"Yes. Yes, but the point is that Agent Booth does love her. He loves her very much, in fact. His love is real. He just isn't willing to take a chance."

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Booth."

Special Agent Seeley Booth was tired. A long case, a long day, a horrible declaration of love gone wrong. He could use a beer and a good nap.

"Booth? Its me."

_Tempie. No. Bones! Bones. _His heart performed the usual leap into overdrive as he heard her voice. So familiar… "Yeah, Bones? What's up?"  
It was harder than it should have been to keep his voice level.

"I'm going home early today- Russ's girlfriend wants to meet me for lunch."

"Oh. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"No, I can manage."

"Are you sure? Its no problem." _Dummy. Too willing. Take it down a notch, Seeley. _"I mean, if you need one."

"Okay, if you're sure."

His stomach leaped happily. "Ok, Bones. I'll be there in a minute."  
No sooner had he hung up than his phone rang again. She must have forgotten to ask him something.

"Bones?"

"Agent Booth! How wonderful that you picked up on the first ring. Your phone had been busy for a while now."

"Gordon Gordon! Thank you for getting back to me."

"I spoke with Doctor Sweets about your problem, Agent Booth. How would you like to meet me at that diner you like in a few minutes?"

"I have to give Bones a ride first, but after that, sure."

"Excellent. I will see you then." Gordon Wyatt closed his cell phone with a snap and pondered Agent Booth's behavior. Rather than being embarrassed or self-conscious about his feelings for Doctor Brennan, he was letting those that could help him know, so that he was sure of how he felt before confronting her. He truly cared about the woman. That kind of love didn't stem from a comatose dream.

Booth pulled up outside the Jeffersonian. His stomach clenched in anticipation as he rounded a corner to where he knew she would be waiting. What was he, a high school freshman with a crush? He knew better than to be affected like this. But as he saw her he felt as if he had been in pain and she was the respite; just the sight of her filled him with such happiness that everything else in the world seemed trivial. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and hold her so closely they would meld together… "Hi Bones." How anti-climactic. After all the waiting… He walked up to her and gave her a quick hug- breathing in the warm goodness of her, reveling in the feel of her hair brushing against his cheek- the smallest of touches seemed intimate and filled with hidden meaning. He pulled back and opened the car door for her.

"Thanks Booth. You didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did." His eyes sought hers- chocolate brown searching for icy grey, and he felt a swooping sensation somewhere in his chest, like when you went down the first hill of a roller coaster. The ride passed in silence. She seemed to fill the entire car with her essence, her scent, her being… oh how he longed to reach out and- "This is it, Booth."

"Oh." It was over too soon. He pulled over and let her out, handing her the bags she had set down. His fingers brushed hers and he let them linger there for as long as she would allow.

"Bye! I'll call you tomorrow."

"See you, Bones. Have a good day."

"You too."

He didn't pull away immediately, but watched her go. He sighed and shook his head to clear his thoughts and drove to the diner to talk to Gordon Gordon Wyatt.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"Agent Booth, there are a few things about which I would like to speak."

"Shoot."

"Well, the first is Doctor Brennan. You, as you have previously expressed, are infatuated with her and you believe these feelings to be the byproduct of your mind processing her book during your coma."

"Right."

"I disagree. I believe that it was only in your coma that you realized these feelings to be true."

"But Sweets said-"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, as I'm sure you would have taken the excuse to not tell her the depth of your feelings, but Doctor Sweets is mistaken. Matters of the heart cannot be analyzed or laid up on charts."

"I would tell her! I'm just worried about hurting her!"

"Yes indeed. I am sure you would. Special Agent Seeley Booth is not a coward."

"Damn right he isn't."

"So. Tell me, what is it that attracts you to her?"

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that- tell me what attracts you to her in the real world, then tell me what attracted you to her in your dream world."

"Well…" He fidgeted. He knew he was blushing. "Well... She understands me better than anyone else." His eyes dared the physiatrist to laugh at him. Gordon Wyatt did no such thing. His expression was deadly serious as he looked at Booth.

"Go on."

"And um… we work together really well, and-" Suddenly he seemed to gain confidence. "And she's sweet, and funny, and she doesn't understand what I'm talking about half the time, and she's beautiful and caring and smart-"

"I see."

"And I love her."

Gordon Wyatt smiled. "Now what attracted you to her in your dream?"

Booth's face became glazed. "All the same things…. And _she_ loved _me._"

"So the only other thing was that she loved you back?"

"Well that and other stuff." He trailed off.

"Other stuff?"

Booth mumbled something unintelligible. Gordon Wyatt caught the word 'bed'. "I see." He repeated.

"Now, if there is only one thing about your affection for Temperance Brennan that changed from the real world and your fantasy- then isn't the logical conclusion that you care more for her in the real world than you did in your fantasy and that this love is real?"

"Yes." He beamed. "Yes."

"Well then, why haven't you told her? You're an intelligent man; I'm sure you've figured out that your feelings are real."

"Because- because I'm afraid of how she'll react."

Gordon's eyes softened. "If she wrote that story, and she understands you better than anyone else, and she laughs with you and is the best partner you could ask for- then isn't it normal for her to love you back?"

"I guess."

"Then dear man, go to her! Confess your feelings! What is holding you back?"

"I-I'll do it."

"Wonderful. I shall see you again soon, I presume." He winked.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Bones?"

She was bending over the remains of an ancient Japanese victim from 1203 or sometime around then. He really wasn't paying attention to the bones. He was paying attention to her. The little furrow she got over her brow when she was thinking hard… the way she snapped at the edge of her rubber gloves when she was frustrated… the way her eyes were staring at him right now, waiting for him to answer her question he hadn't heard.

"I said, what time do you want me to meet you?"

"Oh!" He rubbed the back of his neck. "How about eight?"

"Sure." She didn't say anything else, just returned her gaze to the crumbling bones on her examination table. He knew she was wondering why he had asked her to have dinner with him- she probably thought he had a case. What would she think when he told her? Would she say she didn't love him back? Would she ignore him? Would she be disgusted? Delighted? Offended? Scared? What if it ruined their partnership and he wouldn't even get to see her at work? His mind was in hyper speed, his thoughts whirling until his head hurt.

"Booth?"

She was talking to him again. "Yeah?"

"Why- why are you still here? Is there something else?"

He had been standing there, worrying, gazing at the back of her head. He flushed and shook his head. "No, sorry. Just thinking. See you tonight."

"Bye."

She had been distant ever since the talk with Avalon; had Avalon said something? Booth's heart seemed to be in his throat. If she had, then Bones knew he loved her and she was choosing to ignore the fact- no, Bones would never do something like that. As Booth left the lab platform, he knew that there was no one he trusted more not to laugh or scorn him, and that he could tell Bones anything. But 'anything' could be awkward….

………………………………………………………………………………

Bones was looking through her closet. She wasn't planning on dressing up- after all, they were only going to the diner down the street, but she liked to change after a day in the lab- she always felt unclean after working with remains. She decided on black pants and one of her favorite patterned v-necks, and one of her usual clunky necklaces. She drove down to the diner a little early, expecting some time to herself, but Booth was already there, sitting at their table, smiling lightly. She sat down and smiled back at him.

"Hey."

"Hey." For a minute, neither of them said anything. Bones licked her lips. "So, what is this about?"

"Um..." He was- scared? Booth never got scared. This was the man that had protected her from attacks, bombs, and rampaging serial killers. This was a man who never showed fear. And yet, he was pale, fidgeting, and obviously uncomfortable.

"Booth?"

"Um- ever since I got out of my coma I've needed to tell you something." He sounded like a broken record- hadn't he just said this? But she settled back in her chair, listening intently.

Booth winced inwardly as he used the same words as he had before. Hadn't he just said that? He watched as Bones sank back into her chair, looking expectant. It was now or never. He might not have the guts to-

His phone rang.

Did his phone just really ring? Why? Why why why why why why why now? He grimaced at her and answered, a little more aggressively than was really necessary.

"Booth."  
"Booth, this is Sweets. I thought we could have an extra session with you and Doctor-"

"Sweets, this is not the time."

"But-"

"This is _really _not the time, Sweets." His voice was deadly quiet. He heard Sweets suck in his breath and suppressed a smile. It was so easy.

"Ok I'll call back."

"Yeah. You'd better." He hung up, but the moment was ruined. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't bring himself to. It was impossible to make her look more confused. But he had to-

"Booth?"

His mouth was suddenly very dry. His chest seemed to be very tight. His heart was pumping, and he could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his veins, pounding in his head.

"I love you."


	2. The Tide Comes In

2

"So, I take it from your elated expression that Doctor Brennan took your confession well?"

"Yeah." Booth beamed. His whole face seemed to glow. He couldn't sit still. Why was he here talking to Gordon Wyatt when he could be with Bones? Because he needed advice, he answered his own question.

"So, dear man, why are you here? Shouldn't you be wooing her with your considerable charm at this very moment?"

"Well, that's the problem. I don't know how to go through with this."

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

"You know everything about her, don't you? Her strengths, her weaknesses, what she likes, what she dislikes, and her favorite places and things to do. Where is the problem?"

"I just don't want to mess it up."  
"Quite, I'm sure. But don't you think that in every relationship there is a certain amount of risk involved?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Agent Booth. Call Doctor Brennan up and lets all of us have a chat."

Booth moaned. "She hates psychology."

"As do I. What is the relevance of that?"

"Well… you're a psychologist."

"Actually I didn't want to talk to you as a shrink does, but just discuss your relationship."

"Oh. OK."

"Now, I suggest you call her in as soon as possible. Now, perhaps?"

_Great._

………………………………………………………………………………

Bones really hated psychology. She hated it even more when it was about something extremely personal. Like Booth.

"Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"I have heard that you asked Agent Booth, before his surgery, to be the father of your child, is that correct?"

"I asked him to donate his semen to the clinic for me to use, yes."

Gordon Wyatt watched her intently. This woman was not embarrassed by the statement, as she should have been. Booth, however, shifted in his seat when she said this. How awful it must have been to be asked by the woman he loved to be the father of her child. He tried a different approach.

"And where there any- ulterior motives?"

"I don't understand."

Booth rolled his eyes. Of course she didn't. That was one of the reasons he loved her; she was incredibly oblivious. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation; he was replaying how Bones had reacted to his proclamation of love. For one, heart-stopping moment he thought she would leave him there, shoot him a look of disgust, or even laugh. But then she had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tightly to her. He pressed her against him as if he would never let her go, and he buried his face in her hair. He had felt her hands on his back and-

"Agent Booth, are you still with us?"

"Hmm?" He looked up. Bones and Gordon Wyatt were staring at him. He had the decency to look abashed.

"Agent Booth, I asked you if you had a problem with Doctor Brennan carrying your child."

"I- well I just wanted her to be happy. But yeah, I- I wanted to be involved. I wanted to be, you know, a _father_, not just some guy."

"You already have a son, do you not?"

"Yes."

"And you don't get to be as involved as you would like?"

"No, I don't."

"And the thought of having another child that you couldn't see upset you?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Well, my cup of tea is empty, and I believe that we shall end this here. Doctor Brennan, I take it that you can get a ride home from Agent Booth?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright then. Have a good evening, the both of you." He walked them outside. "Good night."

Booth looked at Bones in the dull glow of the porch light. She was deeply shadowed. He didn't say anything.

"Booth, I'm sorry. I should have thought that you would want to be more involved."

"Bones, you wanted a kid. You would be happy with it, I just… I couldn't do that again."

"I understand." Her eyes moved over his face. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Are you- " She hesitated. "Dazzled by me?"

The question took him by surprise. "I- yeah. I am."

"Oh." Her mind was on Avalon. _The answer to the question that you're afraid to say out loud is yes. He knows the truth of you, and he is dazzled by that truth. _She dazzled him.

"OK." She turned to the car and let herself in, her mind whirling. The question she was afraid to say out loud…. He knows the truth of me. He loves me, and he would do anything to protect me. She snuck a look at Booth out of the corner of her eye and blushed when she saw that he was doing the same. She looked away quickly. The truth of the matter was that she couldn't imagine her life without Booth. He was her wall of protection, her confidence, and her friend. She had always wondered why he protected her so fiercely. Now she knew. Or did she know before but was unwilling to admit it? When was the last time she took a chance? The last time she leaped before looking, or plunged into something before thinking it through? She couldn't remember. Maybe she never had. But, looking at Booth, she thought that there was a first time for everything.

Booth stopped outside her apartment complex. He looked at her. She had an odd, determined look on her face, and as he started to say goodnight, she covered his mouth with hers. His eyes closed. His heart stopped. His breathing quickened. A wave of joy crashed over him like the tide coming in. His hands tangled themselves in her hair and pulled her closer, until it was impossible to tell where he ended and she began. Her hands slid agonizingly down his sides, and just when he thought he would die of pure happiness, she pulled back.

"Goodnight, Booth." She smiled at him before closing the car door.

Even if his voice had been working well enough to respond, she would already have been gone.

………………………………………………………………………………...

**Ok- short chapter, but it's gonna stop there for now! Another chapter is on the way. OK- so I made myself available as a Beta Reader! SoooooOOOooooo……. If anyone's interested, shoot me a message. I 3 reviews! ~Lizzy88**


	3. The Shower

3

Booth knew he shouldn't be replaying his kiss with Bones when he was supposed to be working on paperwork from their latest case, but his brain wasn't cooperating. He let the paper in front of him slide out of focus as he concentrated on reliving the scene. He knew now that he had made the right choice in telling Bones. He couldn't imagine living with passion like that pent up in his chest, unable to be expressed.

When he had finished 'reading' the paperwork, he called Gordon Gordon. He answered on the first ring.

"Agent Booth!"

"Hey, Gordon Gordon, whatever you did- it sure worked."

"Whatever do you mean?" He could hear the smile in the shrink's voice.

"Whatever logic you used with Bones. You had to have done something."

"You know that I did nothing of the sort. Doctor Brennan has finally decided to follow her heart."

………………………………………………………………………………

Gordon Wyatt looked at the odd pair in front of him for the third time that week. This time there was not as much awkwardness, but a bit more closeness. He thought back on his phone call from Booth- "it worked."

He smiled at the two of them and laced his fingers together, looking down his crooked nose at them.

"Doctor Brennan, why have you not spoken about wanting a child with Agent Booth since his operation?"

She looked surprised. "Because it seemed… meaningless when Booth's life was in danger."

"I see. And you told him, before you both went to the hospital, that you wouldn't have a child if he wanted to be involved?"

"Yes."

"Why is that?"

"I- because, well, because Booth and I were not in a relationship, and-"

"Aren't you in one now?"

A pause. He watched each avoid the other's gaze.

"In a way."

"Then, is there a problem? If I recall, Agent Booth was all set up, so to speak."

This time they met each other's gaze and both seemed to be thinking hard. Booth spoke first.

"I'd still do it. I know its what you want, Bones."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I guess we should."

"And Agent Booth would be involved?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, this is a wonderful step in the right direction. I suggest you two tell your superiors of your plans before you execute them."

They nodded and started to leave.

"Doctor Brennan, if you could stay for a few more minutes? Agent Booth, a moment with the Doctor, please."

"Sure. I'll wait outside, Bones." He left, looking slightly perplexed.

Bones sat back down. Gordon Wyatt smiled at her.

"Doctor Brennan, I'd just like to suggest something."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought that you could have a child with Agent Booth the 'natural way'?"

She wasn't expecting this. She stiffened.

"Yes. Of course I have thought of that."

"Well, you might want to do more than think about it. That's all. Good day to you, Doctor Brennan." And he waved her out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………...

"I am still going to be having a baby, Doctor Soroyan. I will still need that leave I requested before Booth's surgery."

Cam Soroyan blinked at Doctor Brennan. Did this mean-? "Of course. No problem. I'll take care of it, Doctor Brennan."

"Thank you." Bones didn't seem to think this proclamation was any need for fuss. She continued looking at the ancient remains on her examination table. Cam looked over her shoulder at Angela, who was beaming.

"Brennan, do you mind if I throw a baby shower?"

"Angela, the concept of a baby shower is-"

"Beautiful! Right- soon. Soon! Yes- I have to get decorations and invites, and-oh! I get to use that onesie after all!" Angela hurried off, hugging her sketchpad to her chest like it was a treasured friend. As she left the lab platform, she almost ran into Booth, who was entering it.

"Booth! Ohmygod- baby shower. This weekend! Yes!" She squealed and hugged him before leaving him there, frozen. Cam laughed.

"Congrats, Booth." She was one of the only ones who knew that he was in love with Bones.

"Er- thanks." He walked over to Bones. "Hey."

"Hey." She looked up at him. Their faces were very close. Booth's eyes bored into hers. Cam looked from one to the other, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'll leave you two to it then."

They weren't listening. Booth sighed. "Bones? Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"With what? Us being romantically involved? Yes I'm sure. I've noted several physiological responses to your presence that-"

Booth kissed her this time. He molded her lips to his and pressed her against him. She parted her mouth, inviting him to- _wait, Brennan. You're in the lab! Work. What are you doing?_

She pulled back, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Booth. I need to work now." She turned away from him, going red. Booth nodded, looking let down.

"I understand, Bones. Lab equals work. No problem." He whistled lightly to himself, holding his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels right behind Bones. She wheeled back to him, trying not to smile.

"Booth?"

"Yes?" He grinned at her.

"You're breathing down my neck."

"Right." He took a step back. Bones went back to her work, trying to focus. It was hard when she was so acutely aware of his presence. She could hear him breathing.

"Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Gordon Wyatt said something that made me think."

"Yes?" He repeated.

"Well, he said that… I should consider that I could have a child with you the- the natural way."

"_What?_"

"You know- sexual inter-"

"I get _that _Bones! But are- are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Okaaay…" His ears seemed to be buzzing.

"Well I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. If you don't want to-"

And he kissed her again.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, since we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet- I made the decorations yellow and white- its pretty unisex, don't you think?" Angela beamed around Bones' office, which had been transformed into a fluffy, frilly, colorful lounge. The desk had been covered in boxes and ribbons and bags full of tissue paper. The floor was swirling with confetti, and balloons with baby bottles on them were bobbing peacefully at the ceiling. An enormous cake covered the coffee table. Angela was wearing her most flamboyant outfit of pink, and was ecstatic as the first of her guests began arriving. Cam was carrying a striped box and a pair of baby sized slippers. Hodgins and Zack provided a robot, and Angela herself had drawn a beautiful painting of a rocking horse and brought some more onesies. All that remained was for the Booth and Bones to arrive.

They heard the footsteps that announced their presence and everyone set into their positions. Angela ran to the door as Booth and Bones came around the corner, Bones looking a bit rounder than usual.

"SURPRISE! Sweetie! Congratulations!"

"Oh. Wow. Angela, thank you." Bones blinked owlishly at the decorations that were marring her office. Booth beamed at

Angela.

"This looks great, Ange."

"Thanks, Booth." She winked at him. "Now, Brennan, you sit down on this couch-" She steered the numb-looking Bones to the couch- "And Booth, you sit next to her, and now- gifts!"

After the presents, which included a crib, a mobile, lots of clothes, Hodgins and Zack's robot, and Angela's painting, Angela served the cake, which featured a mother duck with a line of ducklings following it. After a vote on if the baby would be a boy or a girl- (on the girl team, Angela, Bones, and Booth, on the boy team, Zack, Cam and Hodgins) Angela announced that it was time for everyone to leave.

"Brennan starts her leave tomorrow- so say your goodbyes now, folks! You see her in seven weeks!"

……………………………………………………………………………..

**OK- hope you enjoyed it! The last Bones episode was beautiful (I'd take plumbing lessons from Booth **_**any **_**day. ;)**


	4. Miracles

4

Booth had never been more eager to get off work. He had also never enjoyed work less. He found it hard to work on a case without Bones with him every step of the way, and his mind was on Bones and the baby. His baby. Their baby. Wow. He watched the clock move the last centimeter and jumped to his feet. _Time to go! _He hurried out of his office, to the parking garage, and decided on a whim to bring Bones some Thai Takeout. By the time the food was ready, he was an hour late. He ran into her building and flung himself into her apartment.

"I'm here, Bones! Sorry I'm late- I got you Thai Takeout!" He flashed her his charm smile. She was sitting on the couch, a magazine propped up on the top of her bulging stomach.

"Oh." Her face fell slightly. "I'm not really in the mood for Thai."

"You're always in the mood for Tai."

"Not today." She snapped. Then she blushed. "Sorry. Just frustrated. I'm actually in the mood for some… watermelon. And cheese."

"No problem?" He gave her a perplexed look and went into the kitchen. This was the first time in her pregnancy that Bones had gotten cravings. He fixed her watermelon and cheese (weird combo, he thought) and kissed her on the cheek. She was looking tired, and her eyes had shadows under them. She smiled, though, and kissed him back.

"Thank you."

"Anything, Bones. Anything you need." He sat down next to her, pulling her legs up so that they were resting on his lap. Bones rested the bowl of cheese and watermelon on her stomach and closed her eyes. Booth watched her face go slack as she fell asleep, and he brushed her hair off her forehead.

"Goodnight, Bones." He too closed his eyes and drifted.

………………………………………………………………………………

"Booth? Wake up. Booth? _Booth!" _

He jerked awake, his neck cracking as he whipped his head up. "Ow! Bones? Did I fall asleep? I- I- I'm s-soooory!" He yawned, slurring his apology.

"It's fine. But- Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I think- I think the baby's coming now."

"_WHAT?" _No. This was a dream. A very bad dream.

Her face was forcefully calm. "There is no need to panic. Even though-"

"It's not due for _six weeks!"_

"Yes. Now can you please get your keys and drive us to the hospital?"

"I- shit!" Booth sped to the door, grabbed his keys, and sprinted back to Bones. "D'you need me to carry you?"

"That's not necessary. I can walk for now." Her voice was numb and strangled. Booth held the door open for her and gripped her elbow as she wobbled unsteadily to the door. She was starting to sweat. Booth whisked her into the elevator and fumbled with the buttons. He was sweatier than she was. The elevator seemed to be moving at a painfully slow speed. Bones was growing paler by the second. The doors opened and Booth led Bones to his car. He buckled her in, despite her feeble protests that she could do it herself, and turned on his siren, which, he had to admit, was an excellent thing to have in this situation. The hospital was nearby Bones' apartment, so he was there in only ten minutes, half the normal time, thanks to his siren. He pulled into a parking space like a bat out of hell and half-carried the moaning Bones into the hospital emergency room.

"Woman in labor here! Hello! Somebody?" He yelled over the lobby counter, banging viciously on the bell. A plump nurse in puppy-patterned scrubs walked forward.

"Right this way, ma'am." She ushered Bones into a hallway and set her in wheelchair. More nurses converged on her. Booth tried to follow, but had a clipboard and pen pressed into his hands by the nurse in the lobby.

"Fill this out, young man. Then you can go in with her." She smiled knowingly. Booth hardly knew what he was checking off as he filled out Bones' medical history and signed in several different places, then raced off after the wheelchair and convoy of nurses. By the time he joined them in the hospital room, Bones was bent double and groaning.

"Sir?" A slight red headed nurse covered in freckles came forward. "How early is the baby?"

Bones answered before Booth could open his mouth. She spoke through clenched teeth. "Six…weeks." Then, before the nurse could respond, she continued breathlessly. "But… a child born at 34 weeks has an almost… almost 100% chance at a-a normal life. The only issue… could be… infection or RSV early in...life. I think that-"

"Ma'am, why don't you just lie down? Your husband has this well taken care of. No need to worry, dear."

"Not my…hus- never mind. I know he does." She suddenly winced and clutched at her stomach. "Can I get some epidural anesthetic now, please?" Her voice was rough.

"Sorry, hon. I can't administer the epidural until you're at four or five centimeters…. Right now you're at two."

"Ohhhh…." Bones rolled back onto her bed, breathing hard. Booth sat in the chair next her bed.

"Bones? Bones I'm here. It's okay. I got you, baby."

Her hand blindly reached out and he grasped it with his own. Hers tightened to the point where it was painful. He could almost hear her grinding her teeth. He saw that she had tears in her eyes, and he brushed them away with his finger. "Relax, Bones. I love you. You're fine."

"I love you too." She whispered, then flinched again, her nails biting into Booth's wrist.

"Alright, Miss Brennan, you're at four centimeters. Are you ready for the epidural anesthetic now?"

"_Yes!" _She barely contained a scream. The nurse scrambled for a catheter and inserted it into the small of Bones' back. Bones whimpered. Booth held her hand as tight as he could. He winced with her as she struggled through the labor. It was five hours before he finally kept his eyes closed because she was trying to muffle her screams. He couldn't stand to watch. Finally he heard her actually let go and wail so loud a nurse dropped something. His eyes flew open, and there was a baby. A perfect, tiny baby. Her face was scrunched as she screamed and gulped her first air. Her little fists were pumping at invisible assailants, and then she was passed into Booth's arms as the nurses flocked around Bones. Booth gaped at the perfect tiny person in his arms. She was beautiful. She looked over at Bones, who was shaking, but beaming at him. He held out the little girl and watched as Bones' eyes went wide and her face showed wonder and joy. She held the baby to her chest and kissed her.

"She's…. perfect."

………………………………………………………………………………

"She is the most adorable thing I have ever seen. She looks just like you, Booth!" Angela cooed and beamed down at the baby. "What are you going to name her? You have like, one day left to decide!"

"She doesn't look like me! She looks like Bones. And we don't know. We're toying with Wendy, Patricia, and Taelor…"

"Blech. She's not a cabbage patch doll. She needs a name that shows who she _is_."

"Bones wants a-"

"Yes, Brennan has no imagination. I get it. How about Star? Or Abigail? Or Vermillion?"

"What the hell is vermillion?"

"A color of red. I personally like Abigail. Abby, for short."

"Abby…" Booth stared down at her child. She was small, as a premie, and yet seemed tough. She had Bones' grey eyes and his dark hair, which was just starting to show at two weeks. Her eyes took in everything, and her lashes were extremely long. "Abigail. Yeah. I like that. I'll talk to Bones."

"_Excellent! _There's always my favorite name, of course. You know, she would make a wonderful Angela."

"Mmmhmm. I think we have enough of those."

Angela stuck out her tongue at him just as Bones walked in. She smiled.

"Ange! You're here!" She hugged her. "I'm sorry, but the doctor had said that we couldn't have any visitors, you know, a risk of contamination… especially with her being a premie."

"Its fine, Brennan. I love her. I think I'm going to have to steal her."

"Angela? Will you be her godmother?"

Angela contained a shriek. She didn't want to wake the baby. But it was a near thing. "Oh YES! Yes I will! Thank you Brennan! Thank you Booth! Oh _Yes!_"

Bones grinned at Booth. This was the perfect idea. Angela was so happy she was bouncing as she ran to the door. "I can't WAIT until you can bring her to work!"

"You know she'll have a nanny most of the time."  
"I don't care. She's so mine!"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Bones had spent a vast amount of time setting up the nursery. Her obscene quantities of cash meant that she could go all out, and she certainly had. The room was large, (it had been her guest room), and was simply decorated. The wood floor had a yellow duckling rug. Several mobiles surrounded the crib. All things possibly necessary adorned the diaper-changing station, and the room was filled with educational and stimulating toys. She even had a stereo to play Mozart.

Abigail Ruth Brennan, middle name after Bones' mother's real name, was sleeping peacefully in Bones' arms. Bones had entered the nursery with the intent of setting Abigail down in the crib, but had decided against it. She was sitting in a chair, gazing down at her child. She knew that it was scientifically proven that infants looked like their fathers in the early stages of life, but it was alarming how much the tiny human in her arms reminded her of Booth. She had his nose, his facial expressions, and his skull architecture. And how she loved her. She was so beautiful. For someone who hadn't wanted children, Bones was suddenly overcome with motherly instinct. Things were going to be different from now on.

………………………………………………………………………………

**OK- what'd you think? Reviews reviews reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put favorited me!**


End file.
